Calculations
On the calculations page, you find explanations of all the factors which are used to calculate statistics such as damage, accuracy, morale and other many other statistics. If you are interested in collecting data for this wiki, you can experiment with party members by either creating players character and compare the differences or by starting a new game and progress towards the point when you have access to mercenaries. Accuracy Max accuracy The max accuracy calculation for ranged weapons has four factors in the calculation: * base accuracy (50% + 5% multiplied by Perception score); * rank in the ranged weapon multiplied by the perception score; * accuracy bonus or penalty from the weapon (+5%, 0% or -5%); * accuracy penalty from the worn helmet (0%, 5%, 10% or 20%); Accuracy during combat When the units enters combat, the max accuracy is then used as the base to calculate the chance of hitting a target, which is always between 5% and 95%. The max accuracy will be affected by things such as: *the distance between the target and the attacker. A six percent penalty for each hex in between them (5% with the passive skill walk your shots). *status effects which impact perception, such as blind and drugged; *the status effect demoralise, which lower accuracy a lot for one turn; *attacks such as quick shot and ranging shot; Blocking chance The blocking chance has five factors in the calculation: *blocking chance of the shield (varies between 1% and 25%); *rank in shield multiplied by the base endurance of the character; *base endurance of the character multiplied by 2 percent-point; *base blocking chance of 10%; *stand beside ally modifier of 10 percent-points (can be gained twice). Damage The most complicated calculations of the game are the damage calculations, due to all factors which affects base damage and then the actual damage dealt during combat. As such, the calculations are separated in the base damage section and then the actual damage section. Base damage The base damage is the damage which can be seen when you look at a character in the inventory screen, the character screen or when you look at the statistics during battle. The base damage of a character depends on the following factors: *The stat score of the statistic which governs the weapon (strength, finesse or perception). *Rank in the wielded weapon. *The damage score of the weapon(s) itself. *The difficulty or in case of custom difficulty, the chosen damage multiplier. Stat score and weapon rank While the governing statistic of the weapon determines the damage bonus when you increase the rank, it will also have influence on the damage when the user has no ranks in a certain weapon. The stat which governs the weapon skill the improves mini- and maximum damage by two. This is the same for all weapons, including unnarmed. With a score of 1 in Strength, the base damage is 2-2, which is 20-20 at score 10. The rank in the weapon gives a bonus to damage which depends on the governing stats, multiplied by the level. For example, an unit with rank 3 in axes and score of 7 in strength, gets a bonus of 21 to mini- and maximum damage while he wields an axes in the main weapon slot. To conclude this section, the stat on it's own multiplies damage by 2 and with rank 5 in the weapon skill, a total multiplier of 7 is receiced. Thus the total damage bonus of a unit with 7 strength in axes at rank 5 is 49 points in total. Weapon damage The weapon damage is added after the base damage is calculated. The weapon adds add an minimum and maximum damage. In case of dual-wielding, the main hand weapon determines the access to weapon skills and skill bonus. The off-hand weapon damage is added to the score, with a penalty depending on the rank in dual-wielding. Difficulty or damage multiplier The difficulty or the damage multiplier is rather straightforward. After the base damage is determined by the other three factors, the damage will be multiplied by the damage multiplier. A base damage of 100 becomes 80 on the hardest difficulty, while it will be 150 on the easiest difficulty for characters controlled by the player. Actual damage The base damage is the foundation of actual damage, which relies on five different type of factors: *damage reduction (DR); *armour piercing (AP); *damage multiplier of the attack action; *passive skills which boost damage; and *status effects. Damage reduction (DR) and armour piercing (AP) Damage reduction in itself is straightforward. In case an unit can inflict 70 points of damage and the enemy has a reduction to melee or ranged damage of 50%, then only 35 points of damage will be dealt. With 70% reduction, the amount will be 21 point and 100%, no damage will be dealt. This how it works without considering armour piercing. The factors which affect damage reduction are: *Armour and helmets. *Endurance of the character. For every point, one percent-point is gained in melee and ranged damage reductions. *Status effects, such as Tyr's Blessing. *Some action improve damage reduction, such as parry But then armour piercing comes in play. A score of say 14 armour piercing, means that 14 damage will be dealt against an enemy with a 100% DR score, but how it works on enemies with lower DR is not known for the time being. Morale Status effects, inflicting them Category:Game mechanics